The Villians' Hero
by Huntress55
Summary: Hero's Straight Out Of Comic Books. That was a normal thing to see in our world. If there was a crime happening in anyway shape or form there was always a hero to save the day. Villainy had decreased in the past few years because of this factor. At least... that's what everybody thought Who would want to do something when All for One was around? Right? Only if they knew
1. Preface

Hero's Straight Out Of Comic Books.

That was a normal thing to see in our world. If there was a crime happening in anyway shape or form there was always a hero to save the day. Villainy had decreased in the past few years because of this factor.

At least... that's what everybody **_thought_**

Who would want to do something when All for One was around? **_Right_ _?_**

Only if they knew what was truly lurking in the **_Shadows_**

 **Watching**

 **Waiting**

Becoming **Stronger**

Because...

 **Evil _never_** takes a **_break_**

 ** _HAHAHA_ _!_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Froyo For Life Brother

**Third Person's POV-**

"Where the freak is she?" An irritated voice said in the quiet of an alley way.

"How would I know?" An equally irritated but stiffer sounding person replied.

"Was I asking you glasses?!" The original voice loudly proclaimed, the young male rolling his eyes at the person dubbed 'glasses.'

" _Ha_ _Ha_!" A manically sweet giggle interpreted the fight before it could truly start.

Following the laugh, a deep, tired sigh left another young man as he and his three accomplices stood waiting in the shadows of an alley. Arms crossed, the young male wanted nothing more than to finish up and leave. All this work was just too tiresome for his liking.

"Let's just go! I'm tired of sitting like lost puppies in this freaking disgusting place!" The first voice spoke his unhappiness…yet again.

" _HA HA_!" The maniacal laugh came out loud, causing shivers to run down the backs of the remaining three boys. "Oh, sh, sh, Kacchan ~" The voice said tauntingly with a wicked smile etched onto his face. " _Hehe_!" The laugh of this man rang throughout the tight space once again as the man in question, the first voice to disclose his displeasure of the predicament, grunted in reply. The man of the psychotic giggles looked around before an even more terrifying smirk adorned his face, showing his crazed glee of what he had just found. "Here she comes~" He said smoothly, with his chilling voice.

"About ding dang time." Kacchan spoke, "Show time purple stuff."

"With pleasure." The tired young man shined his own smirk towards his companions before stepping out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. At this time, a young woman was walking down the sidewalk, heading in the young man's direction. However, the young lady was not paying attention to her surroundings. Looking in her bag for her candy supply, she bumped into a man, not hard but enough to snap her attention forward towards said man. Looking up, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

The young man with unruly purple hair smiled at her, but there was something hidden in it, something the girl didn't notice. "It's all right ma'am, are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl in turn nodded her head frantically in reply to his question, however she did not reply with words or noises. The man grunted inwardly, guess he had to try again, no worries… yet.

Looking around, he came up with the perfect solution. "Wonderful weather, no?"

The girl's eyes lit up at the way he tried to start a conversation. Nodding she replied, "Yes it is, in fa-"

As she spoke to the man she slowly lost control over her body.

Her muscles went rigid, mouth slack.

She couldn't move or talk.

She looked at the man the best she could. He was looking down at her smiling intimidatingly while he chucked to himself, this was just too easy.

"I think it's time for you to sleep now." He said looking her in the eye. "Goodnight." The last thing she saw was his taunting smirk as she felt herself unwillingly give to the darkness of slumber.

Before the girl could hit the ground, the young male caught her, chuckling again at how naive the girl was. She had been walking down the bad side of town, where hardly any true heroes and good people lived, while not paying attention in the slightest to her surroundings. Please, how incredibly stupid could she be. All she did was make their work easier for them.

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he walked back to his companions.

"Our plans are now perfectly- _Ha Ha Ha_!- in motion!" The leader crackled. All of the young men couldn't help but release one of their own chuckles at how well their agendas were moving along.

Soon, this world would be theirs, and nobody would be able to stop them.

" _HA HA!"_

* * *

 _ **Three weeks earlier**_ -

"Big Sis! Wait! Big sis! Big sis!" A voice called out to a wavy-haired brunette who was currently walking down the street that led to her school. The girl chuckled as she stopped and turned around to see her friend - a short, blonde-haired girl who wore her hair in two buns, one on each side of her head - run out of her house and charge straight for her. The girl's golden-yellow eyes looked as if they had zoned in onto their next prey, while her fair complexion redden due to her sprinting.

"Yes?" The older girl asked raising an eyebrow, a happy smile on her face.

"You-can't-leave-oh my gosh, I need to train more." The girl gasped out as she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Hahaha!" The older girl let out a mirthful laugh. "I told you to start running more! But noooooo. It's gotta be your own idea."

"Hehe~" The younger girl smiled widely at her friend, her unusually sharp canine teeth very visible when she did. "So~ I hear you've been hitting the goods without me!" The young girl yelled accusingly toward the brunette, pointing a finger at her as they continued their walk down the street.

"Not my fault!" The older girl rose her hands up in surrender. "I can't help it! My body wanna the suga! Froyo fo lofo bro!" The girl was now currently fist pumping the air, expressing her love of frozen yogurt.

"Hehe~" Toga smiled brightly, again, but there was a certain glint in her eye now. "I'd have to disagree! Oh, how frozen sweet, red juice can be~ Haha~" She spoke with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"..." There was a pause, than straightening herself, the older girl proceeded to face palm. "Had to ruin the moment, didn't ya? Just let me express my love for froyo! Is that too much to ask for?!" The girl asked exasperated.

"Hehe~ ah~ blood~" Toga said with a crazy-as-crack look still on her face, having her own moment.

"AH! You just had to say it!" The girl screamed covering her ears. "Nu! Now my frozen treat is ruined!" Fake tears fell freely from her eyes as she spoke.

"What to grab some after school?"

Straightening herself real quick she replied, "H-e- to the double freaken hockey stick yeah! "  
The girl exclaimed as both her and her younger friend entered the front gates of their school. Most everybody around the girls ignored them as this was strangely normal at UA. Cause here at Hero Academia, heroes were made out of the weird ish that are these girls...Or so that's what they always said when someone asked how they even made it in.

(Yup, one day the world's fate will literally rest in one of their hands. Hmm...Welp. Their plus ultra freaken scraped...or not. Who's to say?)


	3. Chapter 2- Don't Mess With A Rose

**Third Person's POV-**

The week was already ending and the students of UA were more than ready for the weekend.

(Weekend! Yeah, party!...with books and good food!...wait did you think the students of UA would go to actual parties? Psh. Pah-lease. True parties are when you can stay home...alone...with food...Yup! Totally.)

One of UA's students, a brunette with uniquely colored eyes, was heading home. The young girl was currently walking down a street that was a short cut to her house. She liked taking this way because it was a quick and easy route home that few people walked as it was the 'poor' or 'bad' side of town. The girl didn't think it was bad though. Yeah, it was dingier then the rest of the town, and yeah, scary people lurked around, but they were usually very nice to her. So, it was all good.

The girl was passing by a cut away to another street, when she stopped. In the small little path, there were three different figures. One had another, smaller person by their shirt, forcing them up one of the nearby walls. The smaller figure, pushed against the wall, was a boy while the one doing it to him was a much taller man. Off to the side a bit, another adult stood, a woman who just watched the scene play out.

"Ya really thought you could take us, brat?" The man laughed at the boy he had cornered, the lady laughing along with him.

"Scrape...you..." The boy struggled to say the insult, as the young girl notice, because he was quite beat up.

"Huh?! Still got some fire in you I see. Well, I can fix that." The man said with an evil tint in his eyes. Then, with a quick and hard movement, the man slapped the boy across his cheek. The thing was though, as it turns out, this man's quirk was a type of fire manipulation. The man had used his quirk on the boy, covering his hand in a hot flame before he smacked him, leaving a red, hot, and blistering hand print on the young male's face.

The boy did nothing, he just turned his head- which had moved from the impact- and glared daggers at the older male. "Die." He spat with hatred and anger.

The older man was infuriated at the boy's attitude. "Oh really, now? Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." The man smirked. The younger boy continued to glower at the man, showing he was not afraid of this man's threats.

"S-scrape off". The boy struggled to say, his eyes holding malice in them.

The older male became frustrated, growling he went to hurt the young boy more; his companion smiling a twisted smile as she watched on.

"I think that's enough." The girl from UA spoke out into the opening.

"Mind your own business, kid." The woman snarled back at the young girl.

"How about...no." The younger female flatly stated.

"Tch. This kid's got an attitude problem too. How about you fix her up, while I deal with this one." The older man spoke towards his companion.

The older female smirked yet again, "With pleasure."

Then, bending towards the ground, the lady placed her hands on it and activated her quirk. Her fingers turned into wooden roots that dug into the ground, the roots breaking up the floor as it raced toward the young girl in a slithering motion. Having been given the command to form a prisoning chamber around the young individual to keep her in place, the roots burst from the ground, appearing before the young female. However, as soon as the roots appeared less than an inch away from the girl, they immediately changed direction. Instead of surrounding the young female in a cocoon of roots, they avoided her, going back into the ground around and behind her, but never touching her.

"Going to have to do better than that." She sassed the older bullies.

The older male sneered, angry at the new girl. "Very well then." He spoke as he used his free hand to blast a huge stream of fire towards the girl. "How's that!?" The man yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Awful." The girl spoke as she appeared right in front of the man's hand that was releasing the fire; the flames avoiding the girl and splitting in half around her body to continue on its way. "Pathetic really." She said as she grabbed his hand and twisted it until his palm, which was still flowing with flames, faced the wrong direction- his face. He screamed loudly and dropped the young boy he had kept pressed against the wall the entire time. As soon as he did that, the young girl released his arm, causing the man to stumble back in pain.

The older women was terrified, and as a last resort set another wave of roots towards the children. The young girl raised her hand up. The roots suddenly stopped in midair, freezing just before the young lady's outstretched hand. The older female's eyes widened in absolute terror. The man, who was just gaining his balance, looked at the situation with his now one and only good eye, freezing in mild horror at the girl's actions. Even the young boy looked on in shock at what he was witnessing.

"Idiots never learn." With a snarky quip and a flick of her wrist, the multitudes of roots were sent right back to their master. Turning around with haste, the woman began running for her life as her own quirk was turned against her. The young girl looked at the man who was now covered in severe burns. With just a glance from her, said man turned around as well; fleeing from the 'monster girl' he had been so unlucky to have met.

"Pfft." The girl laughed at the fleeing adults. It always cracked her up when they did that.

The young lady then turned toward the boy who was currently sitting on the ground against a wall, holding his left side with one arm and rubbing his sore bruised neck with the other. She looked him up and down, not only for injuries, but also to see who she had just saved. The young male had spiky ash blonde hair, scarlet colored eyes, fair skin, and a lean muscular shape. He was wearing a button up white shirt, which now sported many burned holes on it, and black slacks. His black jacket, that normally accompanied the outfit, was thrown to the side a few feet away- it was also scorched pretty badly.

The young girl reached down to offer the young boy help. However, the boy slapped her awaiting hand away, scoffing at her. "I don't ne-" The boy stopped as his hand, which was supposed to be falling back into place at his side, was grabbed by the girl who had moved extremely quickly to do so.

"I think you do." With some difficulty, due to the stubborn boy, she was able to help him get up onto his feet. She then let him lean against the wall for some support as she talked once more. "Where you heading? I can help you get there."

The boy moved himself away from her. "Like I said, I don't need your help."

"And like I said before, I think you do."

The boy rolled his eyes at her and began limping his way out of the alley way, holding onto his side as he did so. The girl sighed at the idiot before jogging to catch up with him.

"Fine, I won't help you." She looked at him, walking besides him as they both left the alley.

"Good." The boy replied.

"But at least tell me your name. I mean, I did just save your butt so it's the least you could do." The girl cheekily sassed, causing the boy to let a small smirk surface.

"Bakugo." He answered, stopping to look at the slightly smaller girl, finally taking in her features. She had light, golden-brown, wavy hair that went past her shoulders. But to him, that wasn't the most catching trait she had. Nor was it her natural blushed checks or pink lips that contrasted her tan skin- it was her eyes that caught this attention. Pure snow white surrounded the pupil of her eyes while a brush of gray laid in a ring around the mesmerizing color, separating her irises from the rest of her eyes. It was shockingly beautiful to say the least. "But... you can call me Katsuki." He said shyly.

The girl smiled as he turned to walk off.

"It was nice meeting you, Katsuki." The boy nodded as he limped down the street back to where he needed to be. But, before he was completely gone the girl spoke again. "Rose!" The boy stopped and turned back confused.

"My name's Rose." The girl said with a sweet tilt of her lips. "And don't you forget it!" She finished with a wave good-bye before walking away as well.

"Rose, huh?" The boy chuckled to himself as he darkly stated. "Yes, indeed. I won't forget it."


	4. Chapter 3-Evil Plans Sweeter Than Sugar

**Third Persons POV-**

A few miles outside of the city that held the most prestigious hero school, an abandoned sugar mill still stood. On the lot, a large and long, warehouse size, brick building stood in front of another, similar but smaller structure. A long, rusted metal walkway connected the two builds. A short tower, around half the size of the other structures, stood next the first building – another walkway connecting it the front building as well. Additionally, the ground around the area was concrete that had long been broken by the growing grass beneath it. On the outskirts of the compound, seven foot wired fences topped with barb wire blocked off the grassy lands surrounding the property.

A young boy could be seen walking to the old, sugar mill. The boy had blonde, spiky hair, red eyes, and was currently sporting many scattered cuts, bruises, and burns. Walking right up the old wired fence's gate, which was currently left wide opened, he proceeded to walk through the open passageway. However, the boy came to a stop right before passing under the walkway that connects the small tower to the first building— a voice, from the passageway, catching his attention.

"I don't see you carrying any…" The masculine voice stopped, thinking for a second, before a sinister smile formed. "… baggage's." The voice darkly chuckled at his own choose of words.

The male, on the ground, tightened his fist in anger. "There were... complications." The boy explained briefly, his throat tight as he avoided looking up.

"Is that so?" The reply seemingly casual, but the underlining tone showed the person the voice belonged to did not believe the other male's words.

"Yes." The boy kept his head down, tensing up when he heard a thud from in front of him.

"Then, I'm sure you would be more than happy to tell me all about these… 'complications.'" The voice spoke now in front of the boy.

The young male in turn nodded stiffly but briefly, not looking up.

"You know… it's rude to not look someone in the eyes when you're having a conversation." The voice stated with an edge to it this time.

The boy locked up, not moving a muscle while he still kept his face down. He dared not look up.

The voice growled at the boy's stubbornness. Moving quickly, the male the voice belonged too, grabbed the boy's chin and forced the boy to look him in the eye.

The blonde haired male wore an angry expression, his red eyes shining while his lips held a snarl that showed one of his K9 teeth. He stared at the figure the voice belonged to, watching as the dark embers of anger swirled with the bright lines of insanity, forming an unsettling glow in the green eyes that stared back at him.

"Now…" The male with the green eyes said in a deep dangerous tone, before switching to a cherry one as he continued. "Did they hurt Kacchan like this?" A sweet smile graced the male's face, showing kindness, but the blonde male knew better. This smile meant something much more wicked.

"Yes." Katsuki Bakugo begrudgingly replied as he ripped his face away from the green eyed boy's grip.

"I'll have to do something about that, now won't I?"

Bakugo sighed through his nose. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid, the last thing he needed was this idiot going on a rampage. Bakugo knew this would happen, ever since they were little the green eyed boy always did stuff like this. They were brothers, not by blood though, but that didn't matter to them. They had always only had each other, because of this – and Bakugo being the weaker one between the two – the other had become extremely protective of him.

"I'm fine, you idiot." Bakugo sighed rolling his eyes.

"But you're NOT Kacchan!" The green eyed male snarled loudly as his expression morphed to one of pure rage.

Bakugo flinched as the male before him emitted a powerful and dangerous aura, one that reeked of bloodlust.

"Izuku." Bakugo whispered as he turned his head away from the boy's direction.

The green eyed boy, Izuku Midoriya, stopped immediately, finally realizing what he was doing. Closing his eyes while breathing deeply through his nose, Izuku let the air pass through his lips as he exhaled, calming down as he did this.

"I'm sorry." Izuku apologized softly as he opened his glowing eyes.

"It's alright." Bakugo said as he looked back at Izuku. His expression quickly morphed into a knowing smirk as he spoke again. "I found something much more worth our while then those scumbags."

"Oh?" Izuku replied, quirking one of his eyebrows as he held a smirk of his own.

"A girl saved my hid from that trash. She -" He stopped as Izuku chuckled at the mention of a girl. Rolling his eyes, Bakugo continued with what he was saying. "I think she's just what we need."

Izuku crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked up towards the sky, and putting a finger to his lips as he thought of Bakugo's words. "Hmm." He started. "Then what are we waiting for?" His eyes that glowed evilly turned towards Bakugo as a villainous grin took over his lips.

Bakugo chuckled darkly as he looked down at the ground. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

Deadly red met venomous green.

"Then let's get started."


	5. Chapter 4- Rock and Jerk Both Have K

**Third Peron's POV-**

 _ **Three Days Later-**_

"Two plus two cannot equal fish." A tired male's voice spoke.

"Yes it can!"

A loud, long-suffering sigh was heard.

"Just give it up. You know she won't budge." A new voice spoke.

The young girl giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Urg! Fine." The tired male finally caved.

"Yeah!" The girl yelled. "Take that motha' trucker!" She screeched, causing the two males to face palm while the last companion, another girl, jumped around clapping for her friend.

Currently, the two teenage girls and the two young adult males where walking down a busy street- having just left UA- and were now heading to a frozen yogurt shop.

"I have no idea why I still hang out with you all." The tired male sighed yet again.

"You know you love us Shigi!"

The tired male —Tomura Shigaraki, a man with a strong build, grayish-white colored hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin — rolled his eyes at the young girl. "I told you not to call me that, Rose."

"Eh, you tell me to not do a lot of things, but that never stops me." Rose replied with a simple shrug.

"AH! You two are so cute!" The other girl — one who had a small but sturdy shape, blonde hair put up into to two buns, and golden eyes—shouted as she skipped beside her group of friends.

"Shut it Toga!" Shigaraki blushed.

"She's not wrong. I think it's about time you two get together." The last male — a man with a lean but strong form, dark black hair, bright azure-blue eyes, and many violet-purple colored burn marks scaring his light colored skin — chuckled at the flustered 'not' couple.

"DABI! So help me, boi!" Rose exclaimed as a deep red appeared on her cheeks, causing the male to chuckle once more.

As Toga and Dabi laughed at their two blushing friends, noises of chaos could be heard from further down the road. The group immediately stopped their fun as they turned to look at the commotion. Currently the police and a hand full of heroes were trying to apprehend a villain. The group didn't know who the villain was, but from the scene in front of them, they could tell he was an elemental user — more specifically, an earth manipulator. Their training from UA had kicked in as they watched the villain and heroes fight. Remembering their lessons on elemental users, the group of friends knew it would not be safe for any normal citizens to be near the fight.

"We need to get people out of here." Shigaraki spoke. Dabi and Toga looked at him, nodding briefly as they understand what they needed to do. However, Shigaraki wasn't looking at them; he was looking at Rose, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Let the heroes take care of the villain. We can help by protecting the innocent."

Rose stayed quiet as she continued to watch the heroes struggle to apprehend the villain. The criminal was getting away as he used his quirk to create enormous boulders from the earth and throw them in random directions. This caused the different heroes and police officers' attention to shift to other things as they tried to protect citizens.

"Rose." Toga spoke as she walked in front of her friend to get her attention. "We shouldn't interfere."

The girl looked down at Toga for a second before a chill ran down her spine. Rose snapped her head up towards the fighting scene. A boulder the size of a car was heading for a group of police officers who were evacuating a nearby building. The group looked up in time to see the boulder heading in their direction, but there wasn't enough time to move out of the way. Knowing this, the police officers tried to get in front of the civilians to protect them as much as they could.

 _SWISH_

The aired moved as Rose cut right through it with incredible speed, racing towards the massive rock.

"AH!" Rose yelled as she jumped in front of the group, grabbing the boulder with her bare hands, and putting her legs out for support as she used every muscle she could to stop the speeding meteor.

"Shoot." Shigaraki sighed. "Let's do what we can and leave the rest to her."

"Good luck, idiot!" Dabi yelled as he ran to help clear the area, Toga going in the opposite direction to do the same, while Shigaraki helped people on the street the group was originally on.

Rose was able to stop the meteor before anybody got hurt. Once she and the rock had stopped, Rose placed the boulder down, which now had two very distinct hand prints, and looked behind her briefly to make sure everybody was alright, ignoring the ache that came from her bleeding hands. She then looked back at the fight, the heroes where still having trouble. Rose was ticked. " _The nerve of this guy!"_

"OI! HOT SHOT!" Rose yelled from her place in front of the evacuating group. The villain and heroes both stopped and looked at the loud girl. Rose smirked. "I think you dropped something! Here!" Rose gripped the boulder with her bloody hands, digging her fingers in to the surface of the rock. "You can have it back." With that said, Rose let out a grunt as she heaved up the boulder. Her right shoulder taking most of the weight as her right arm bent downwards, the elbow pointing down towards her side, while her left arm bent over her head, the elbow facing towards the sky. Like an oversized basketball, Rose threw the huge rock at the villain.

The criminal's eyes widened as the boulder raced through the air straight at him. Thinking quickly, the man jumped up above the rock, and just as he was about to use his quirk to force the rock down, a surprise intervened.

"Nope!" Rose exclaimed cheerfully, appearing just as the man cleared the rock's path and sucker punching him right in the nose. The man's face caved in at the impact of her fist, and letting out a yell of pain, he flew through the street, landing back first into the face of a building.

"So glad I wore pants today." Rose said as she landed hard on the ground a few feet from the criminal.

The male looked up at the girl who had left his face swollen and gritted his teeth as he rose to his feet. "You crazy witch!" He yelled at the girl.

"Yes, that is me." Rose smiled cheekily at the male.

"I'll make you pay!" The villain bent down and dug his fingers through the pavement of the road. He then pulled up, but as he did, the ground came up with him and formed itself into another boulder. "Die you witch!" He threw his new creation with all his might at the girl in front of him.

"Now that's just rude." Rose moved quickly towards the speeding boulder, jumping up when she was but a few inches away from it. Rose tightened her right hand into a fist, pulled it back, and with powerful force, brought it right through the boulder.

The male on the other side of the rock had been smirking, thinking she wouldn't be able to do anything with this little trick of his, but his smirk quickly fell as he heard a loud crack. Looking at the boulder in front of him, he saw cracks begin to run throughout it as the rock fell apart into pieces, littering the ground nearby.

"W-what?" The male stumbled back as Rose shot through the crumbling rock and landed by him.

"That all you got?" Rose said condescendingly as she put a hand on her hip.

The villain, full of fear, quickly took off down one of the connecting side streets, trying to get away from the terrifying girl he clearly stood no chance against.

"H-hey!" Rose yelled at the male as he ran away as she continued to stand there. "Come back!"

"NO!" The male yelled as he controlled the ground again and formed more rocks, ones much smaller than the previous ones, and hurled them behind him.

"Jerk!" Rose shouted, before finally running off after him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Greenie Beanie and Friends

**Third Person's POV-**

Above the busy streets of the city that holds the famous hero school, a male with dark green hair and glowing eyes to match sat at the end of the roof of a building that looked over the city. He grinned as he watched the fight between heroes and a villain below him.

The sound of a door closing rang out from behind the green haired male. The boy, though, continued to look on towards the city as he keep a knee raised, supporting one of his arms while the other leg dangled off the edge.

"Is it taken care of?" Izuku spoke as he watched the fight. Of course he knew the answer, and the others knew he did, but they answered nonetheless.

"The heroes interfered." A boy, with midnight-blue, slicked back hair and navy blue eyes covered with prescription glasses, answered the previous male's question.

The male sitting on the edge sneered. "They always stick their noses where it doesn't belong." He paused, taking a moment to calm himself down. "We'll have to wait then."

"He'll most likely avoid as much confrontation with the heroes as possible. His main goal will be to escape." A male with two toned colored hair – a bright snow white color on the right side and a dark inky black color on the left side– as well as two different colored eyes – his right eye a bright whitish-grey while his left eye a dark azure blue – stated.

"Hmm." Izuku hummed as he thought of their next step.

The click of heels could be heard as a girl with dark brown hair and black-brownish eyes walked across the roof. She stopped once at the edge and stood right next to the male who currently sat on the small wall bordering the top of the building. She held up a pair of black binoculars, peering only through one though, as she checked on the fight occurring on the streets below. "The heroes are having trouble restraining him." The girl said after a minute.

"Good. That'll make our job easier." The green eyed male sitting next to the girl smirked.

"All this waiting is really ticking me off." A blonde haired male with red eyes grunted in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Patience, Kacchan." Greenie beanie chuckled at his friend, receiving a growl in response. "Todoroki." Izuku spoke after a minute while the male with the two toned hair straightened at this. "Tell the others to wait at places special to our 'friend.'" Once the male had finished talking, Todoroki nodded once in reply before walking off to finish his assignment.

Just as he was walking off, the only girl on the roof gasped. "What the heck?" She whispered as she looked through the binoculars properly.

"What is it round-face?" Katsuki asked gruffly as Izuku peered up at the girl in curiosity.

"I-I don't know." She replied with hesitation.

"Hmm? What do you mean Ochaco-chan?" Izuku asked her.

Ochaco Uraraka didn't really know how to explain the situation to them. "Uh.. There's a girl... and she's beating up our mouse."

"What?" The boy with blue hair asked while Izuku blinked at her explanation. Katsuki stood off quietly thinking to himself, this sounded familiar.

"What…What does she look like?" Katsuki questioned with a look of concentration still on his face. Izuku looked back at the male, this was unique of Katsuki and it piqued his curiosity immensely.

"Uh, well, she has brown hair… I think. I can't see her eyes, but she has tan skin and …uh, She's wearing a UA school outfit thingy?" Ochaco answered – kind of.

At the description of the girl, Katsuki's head quickly snapped up in Ochaco's direction. "Let me see." He spoke as he walked up to the girl, his hand extended for the binoculars.

Izuku had watched his friend intently, quite confused on his interest in this girl. That is before it clicked. Katsuki had mentioned a girl a few days ago. _"Hmm…"_ This was all very interesting for the greenie beanie.

Looking through the binoculars, Katsuki watched as the girl from UA chased the crook down a street, punching boulders that were sent her way. Katsuki continued to watch until a boulder was sent towards a child who had been hiding behind a trashcan for safety. The girl had turned around to protect the child and as she turned around, Katsuki used the upgraded binoculars to zoom in on her, getting a perfect look of her face.

"It's her." Was all he said. This had left the two besides Izuku confused.

Izuku smirked as Katsuki put down the binoculars. "Looks like fate is smiling on us today." Izuku said as his friend chortled.

"Mind letting us in on the joke?" Ochaco sassed as she put her hands on her hips.

"The key to our success has just appeared." Izuku explained as he stood up from his place and jumped off the small rail he had been sitting on.

"Is this girl really so valuable?" The blue haired boy inquired.

Katsuki darkly tittered. "You have no idea, Tenya."

Izuku smirked evilly.

"Then let's see what she's made of."


	7. Chapter 6- Crap, Science is Important!

**Third Person's POV-**

Rose punched like crazy as rock after rock where sent her way, but because of this, she was quickly losing the villain.

"Urg!" She huffed in frustration as she punched onward.

Izuku watched the girl's every move as she continued to chase the crook. The villain was going in what seemed like random directions trying to lose the girl currently on his tail. Izuku, though, was becoming bored quickly of this chase. That was until something finally interesting happened.

* * *

The criminal had turned down a road that led him, and the girl chasing him, back by where their fight had originated. This made the villain anxious because it meant he was getting nowhere with trying to shake her off his trail. Instead of running around continuously, the criminal started looking around in every direction trying to find a good hiding spot that would allow him to get rid of the crazy chic, and more importantly save his hide. With this idea in his mind, the criminal decided to check the nearest roof tops for good hiding spots. He glanced towards a particular building and almost stopped in his tracks. On the top of the building he had looked at, the crook saw a group of people watching the skirmish he was currently in.

"Crap." The villain hissed. He now had more than one problem to worry about. His mind raced as he neared the building, trying to think of a way to get rid of them and the girl. The criminal grinned as an idea came to him. He looked behind him, taking notice of how far the girl was away from him, and stopping completely and gathered all the energy he had left. This trick was going to drain him but it would be worth it. The villain slapped his hands down onto the ground, and gathering all the strength he could, he pulled upwards, grunting and struggling as the biggest boulder he had made all day began to form. He then clenched up as he used all his might to hurl the boulder towards the top of the building where Izuku and his fellow companions currently stood.

* * *

Rose had noticed that the crook had stopped and became quite curious. She continued to run to catch up with the now standing still villain, until she noticed something odd. The rock he was forming this time was much, much larger than any of the previous ones. Thinking he was going to throw it her way, she readied up for the impact of it. However, she learned very quickly that the rock was not for her. She watched as the villain threw the gigantic rock towards a building. Confused as to why, Rose looked up to where the boulder was heading and finally noticed the people standing up there. She couldn't tell how many where up there, but to her that didn't matter. There were lives that were in danger and she had to do something about it.

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Iida asked as he looked back at Izuku who was watching the boulder race through the air towards where he stood. The three companions of Izuku where heading to the next building top. Iida was already at the edge with Ochaco while Bakugo stood a bit behind them.

"No, you all go ahead. " Izuku spoke as he continued to watch, wanting to see how the girl would handle this situation knowing she had seen them.

"Alright, just don't get yourself killed, stupid." Bakugo replied as he meet up with Iida and Ochaco leaving the building and jumping to the next but lower one.

Izuku chuckled at his friend's words as he patiently waited for what was to come next.

* * *

Rose crouched at an angle, digging her feet into the ground, before she jumped upward in the direction of the building. Shooting through the air at a speed slightly faster than the boulder, Rose neared the building at about its half way mark and readied her fist for impact. Punching the side of the building as she landed on it, the girl made a hole for one of her hands to have a place to grip. With one arm holding onto the new gripping area, she tightened the muscles from her arm all the way to her shoulders, back, and core. Then, pulling herself up slightly, she launched herself a few more feet up in the air. As she neared the face of the building again, she dug into the wall yet again, making a handle for herself. She continued the process again and again, scaling the building as fast as she could as the boulder still rushed towards the top.

* * *

Izuku leaned over the edge and watched the girl as she climbed her way up. "I wonder…Will she make it in time?... Hmm." He spoke to himself as he took notice of how far back she was from the boulder now. "She must have lost her advantage when she reached the building." The green haired male thought out loud to himself.

Izuku watched as the racing bolder came closer and closer, ready to destroy it if need be. However, before the boulder could make impact with the roof, the girl was in front of it.

* * *

Rose continued to push onward, even though the work was strenuous on her whole body. Pulling faster, she was starting to get in front of the speeding boulder.

As both her and the rock neared the roof, instead of just punching the wall for one handle, Rose made a few extra places for her other hand as well as for her feet. The holes she had created were all close enough that once she had situated herself, she was in a crouched looking, close knit position. Having used this position to her advantage, Rose used the footing she now had and shot herself further and faster up towards the top, reaching it a few seconds before the huge rock would.

Placing both her feet firmly onto the roof as she landed on it, Rose looked quickly around to see if there were people still up there. Seeing that no one seemed to be up here any longer, Rose shrugged it off and thought she might as well as finish what she started.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, there was still someone on the roof. On top of the doorway that led to the stairway inside the building, Izuku sat as he held a gadget made by his weapons specialist. When activated, the gadget made a bubble of sorts around the person holding it. The bubble was created from thousands of micro-bots that had mirror imaging technology on their backs. The technology was made to reflect on coming visible light frequencies, causing the person holding the gadget to blend in with their surroundings. With this tech, Izuku was able to watch the girl make her next move as the boulder finally started to make contact with the building.

* * *

Before the boulder could full on collide with the building, Rose jumped up into the air. Bringing her fist back and clenching up, she focused her strength as she aimed towards the rock. With a battle cry, Rose brought her fist down with a powerful punch. A sound reverberated throughout the area as her fist made contact, however, even with this powerful punch, the rock did not break. The rock, instead, changed directions and now was heading straight towards the street.

Rose gritted her teeth in anger. Due to the rock's size and the power in which it was hurled through the air, the huge mass had created a massive amount of velocity, enough to completely destroy buildings in a bowling ball type of effect. However, Rose hadn't paid much attention to the size of the rock or its speed beforehand, and because of that, with her punch, she had ended up giving even more force to the eighteen wheeler size rock. The boulder's new velocity and change of direction would, once it made impact with the road below, create a massive shockwave that could break the foundations of any near buildings, causing a humongous domino effect.

"Crap." Rose said as she fell through the air back down towards the ground. Quickly, Rose changed her body's trajectory and faced downwards as she tried to reach the ground before the rock would. "Could this situation get any worse?!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Stupid Does As Stupid Is

**Third Person's POV-**

"Crap." Rose said as she fell through the air back down towards the ground. Quickly, Rose changed her body's trajectory and faced downwards as she tried to reach the ground before the rock would. "Could this situation get any worse?!" -

* * *

( Turns out yes. Yes, the situation could get worse.)

* * *

Rose barely reached the ground before the rock. Having just enough time to get under it, her feet were forcefully pushed into the ground as the payment began to give due to the crushing mass.

"AH!" Rose yelled as the boulder came down on her. Having put her hand up in an attempt to grab the rock and stop it, Rose had been completely under the boulder when it barreled down to the ground. However, this time that tactic wasn't working. The huge mass was too bulky and heavy for her to handle. This meant she was being slowly crushed as gravity continued to pull the huge stone towards the ground. Rose activated her quirk, trying to control the massive amount of energy the rock had. Instead of being a filter and allowing the energy to pass through her in moderate amounts to the floor below, like she wanted, she ended up being a blocker. This was because there was too much for her to command. This all, then, caused her body to have to hold everything.

Trying to fight gravity's effects, Rose grunted as she had to take a knee to be able to continue to hold the rock. By this time, other heroes, police officers, and newscasters had caught up with her. However, the villain was now, long gone. One hero noticed Rose and her predicament when the hulking piece of earth began to make her neck bend as it came down onto her head. The hero also noticed that Rose was still fighting, but she knew the girl wouldn't be able to much longer.

"Hey! She needs help, Hurry up!" The hero yelled to the others as she ran towards Rose. The news was eating up this story as they turned their attention to the girl who was trying not to be crushed by a massive heap of dirt and road.

"NO! " Rose yelled at the oncoming heroes. She gritted her teeth as blood began to fill her mouth, the boulder still forcing its way down and making the ground underneath it cave in. She had told the others no because she was the only thing stopping the rock from destroying the block. Rose was blocking the energy the boulder had built up, which means that as soon as she was removed from equation or any type of interference occurred, the energy would be released and it would be as if the stupid thing had never been stopped. The energy would disperse throughout the ground and cause a massive chain affect.

"Kid! You're going to be flattened!" A hero yelled at her, trying to convince her to let them help. At the moment though, out of everybody there, a hero with a strength type quirk had yet to appear. So, in all honesty, the heroes really couldn't do anything.

"NO! I can do this!" Rose yelled as blood fell from her mouth and ran down her arms that were bent at the elbow.

Everybody gasped at the sight of the teen. She was being driven into the earth right before their very eyes and they couldn't do a thing about it. The news people noticed this and aired the story live, making a call for anybody with a strength quirk to please come and help.

* * *

The live story was aired on all TVs in the area, and because of this, a few familiar people were able to see it.

"That girl!" Shigaraki clenched his fist tightly and quickly hurried up the hero business he was doing before making his way to Rose. Dabi and Toga had seen the news, as well, and were heading to that area as fast as they could.

* * *

"I can do this." Rose spoke to herself as pain shot through her whole body. She was shacking from exertion; nonetheless she had to keep fighting! She had to break the builder and allow the massive amount of energy to be released in a correct way. But how? She was running out of time quickly, still she was able to come up with one last idea. She barely had any strength to pull it off but she had to try.

Digging her already raw hands further into the boulder, Rose focused on the points of contact her body was making with different things, assessing her body's position. Her right knee was touching the ground making her foot bend at the toes and touch the ground as well. Her left leg was bent at the knee as her left foot was planted flatly against the floor. Her arms where bent at the elbow while her hands were buried into the rock's surface. Finally, her head was pushed sideways as her neck was making contact with the big ball of mixed ground.

Focusing on her left foot, the toes from her right foot, and tightening all the muscles she could, Rose pushed upward to a certain point. After this, she shifted all the weight to her left side – the side with the flat foot – and brought her right leg up into the same position as her left. Once again, Rose shifted her weight evenly, but stopped and grunted as the rock tried to force her unbalanced stance to fall. Ignoring the feeling, she then moved her hands to get a better grip on the boulder. Rose pushed downward on her feet as she positioned herself in a squat. Then, she fought upwards. Squeezing her leg muscles, glutes, and tightening her back and core, she used all her power to stand up. At the same time she did this she forced her arms to fight against the weight of the mass until they were no longer bent but completely straight. With the force of her doing this combined with her quirk, at the top of her stance, she was able to throw the boulder into the air.

The mass soared to about three quarters up the building before it began to fall once more.

* * *

As soon as the weight of the rock left Rose, she again squatted down. Concentrating on her quirk, Rose allowed it to build up until a bright blue light began to cover her body, starting from her feet and continuing until it surrounded her completely. The air around her began to turn in in circles as she waited for the right moment. Rose's eyes closed as she focused.

* * *

The rock was quickly heading down to the ground as it passed the halfway mark of the building.

* * *

Rose waited, eyes still closed. The collection of road continued to fall, seeming to become faster as seconds passed.

* * *

"Get out of the way kid!" One of the heroes yelled as they starting running towards her.

* * *

The rock was nearing the ground, about a quarter of the building away from the ground.

Then…

 _~ CRACK ~_

* * *

The floor under Rose broke more as a sound, much like thunder, reverberated throughout the area. Rose jumped just under the massive stone of asphalt and began hitting it with furious punches. One after another, no break in between any of them. Her arms burned, she was shaking from all the strenuous work, but due to the adrenaline, she didn't feel all the pain just yet. So, she continued to punch, becoming faster and faster.

"COME ON!" Rose screamed as she continued to punch. Cracks started to appear, spreading quickly throughout it, but it wasn't enough. The rock wasn't breaking.

"AHH!" Rose brought her right arm back; fist clenched as she focused a majority of her power on it. With a mighty force, Rose's fist made contact with the rock, creating an audible noise as she did. A small crack began to spread throughout the entirety of the boulder, becoming larger by the second until, with a loud noise, it broke into a million different pieces.

The rubble rained down on the area nearby, but with her last punch, Rose was able to distribute the enormous amount of force and energy properly. This allowed all the rubble to barely be a danger to anyone as it came crashing down. However, the rubble was not the only thing falling from the sky.

Due to the amount of power she had used to take on the rock one last time, once it had broken, she still had a lot of strength driving her upward. This caused her to soar somewhat up in to the sky once the big mass was out of the way. Thus, she was skydiving, while unconscious, from an even higher distance then the rubble.

* * *

"DABI!" Shigaraki yelled as he raced towards Rose, Toga right next to him.

"Already on it!" The dark haired male yelled back as he faced his hands behind him and unleashed a massive stream of blue flames, powering himself through the sky.

Dabi was able to catch the skydiving, crazy chic.

Holding onto her with one arm, Dabi used his other to safely guide them down.

* * *

Once safely on the ground, Shigaraki and Toga raced towards the two.

"Big Sis! Is she okay?" Toga asked as she neared Dabi who was still holding Rose.

Dabi and Shigaraki looked over the girl to see just how bad the damage was. Both boys knew she was critical after all that, but neither knew how to tell Toga just that.

As Shigaraki was about to answer the blonde's question, a voice spoke up.

"Two plus two still equals fish." Rose spoke with a scratchy voice. "Oh and thanks for the save, Ash Tray."

"You idiot." Dabi smiled as he continued to hold her.

"She needs medical attention." Shigaraki voiced the obvious as he looked at her tattered body.

"Nope." Rose replied, stopping briefly to cough blood up. "See?" She smiled. "I'm good I swear guys." Rose said trying to wave her right hand in a dismissal gesture but ended up cringing. "Ouch."

Shigaraki gave her a pointed glare. "Okay, maybe I need a little help." She said as the pain finally started to appear.

* * *

Izuku had watched the whole scene. Though he was not able to witness all that the girl had done, he was able to see the last of it, and to say the least, was very impressed with her. She was exactly what they needed. Now, all they needed to do was get her. But first things first, he needs to get rid of a certain snitch who had just made a very big and public scene. Can't have a lose rat running around now could he.

Izuku smirked at his thoughts, and took one last look at the girl before turning away, heading back to meet up with his companions.


	9. Chapter 8 - When AFO Comes, Run

**Third Person's POV-**

Rose had been taken by an ambulance to the hospital, and stayed for a few hours before she asked if she could be transferred to the hospital at UA. She had nothing against the hospital; she just didn't trust anybody unless she knew them. With the help of her old teacher and friend, Kurogiri – whose quirk was _Warp Gate_ which allowed him to teleport things from place to place through a warp portal – she was able to be safely put into the hospital at UA.

Currently lying on a hospital bed, Rose was making a plan on how she was going to get out of there the quickest. Deciding on just booking it, she got up to leave. However, the exact person she was trying to avoid came in at that moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" The towering man said in his deep voice, his arms crossed over his wide, suite covered chest as he looked towards the girl who was trying to jump out the window.

"Crap." Rose whispered to herself as she stopped, one leg hanging out the window. Slowly bringing it inside, Rose than turned around in a stiff robotic way. Finally facing the man she spoke, "A-All For One… Uh, Wassup?"

All For One was a tall, built man who was wearing a raven black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. Having been a hero for a long time, his frame was very built and muscular. His features though, were marred because of his long heroic life. From right under his nose up, his skin was just scared tissue. His eyes and nose were long gone do to a terrible fight he had had many years before hand. His mouth was left fine and mainly the only feature, besides the scars, on his face. (Rose always said it looked like he just had one huge forehead.) But due to his damaged features, he always wore a black mask. The mask was quite big as it covered him from his head to his neck. It had many different pieces to it and had become his 'face' in the eyes of the public and school itself. However, for Rose and her friends, he almost never wore it around them. This was because they were quite used to his 'unique attributes' and didn't really care.

Though having no eyes or eyes sockets due to the surgery his face had to have, he never acted as if he was blind. That was very apparent right now as he 'looked' towards Rose.

"You know, when I had you get your hero licenses, I did it in case you were ever in a position in were you desperately needed your quirk. I did not have you get it for you to do reckless things." All For One chastised the girl.

"Y'all told on me?!" Rose yelled towards All For One, though it wasn't aimed at him. The giant man moved to the side, away from the doorway, where Toga, Dabi, and Shigaraki were. They had been hiding behind the huge man as well as the door frame. Toga sheepishly smiled as she walked over to the girl.

"Actually, you're all over the news." Dabi said as he walked in and turned on the TV on the wall to a news station showing his point.

"But yeah, we told on you too." Shigaraki smirked as he then walked in as well.

"Top ten anime betrayals." Rose said as she shook her head while the others snickered.

"Now that's beside the point." All For One started as he motioned for her to head back to the hospital bed. Rose begrudgingly listened and trudged back to the bed, Toga next to her. "I don't think you understand how ridiculously stupid your actions were. Much less how dangerous your situation was." All For One finished.

"But…" Rose stopped as she got comfortable on her bed, "Did I die?"

All For One, even without eyebrows much less eyes, somehow made a face that said, 'Are-You–Serious?' "You have severe bruising in multiple places. Mainly on bones like your ribs, femur, the bones in your feet, hands, and neck. You have almost herniated disc in three different places on your vertebra. Your right hand is completely broken, if not shattered, as well as your wrist. The tendons and ligaments in both of your ankles as well as knees are pretty much blown out due to the amount of stress put on them."

"I thought those felt weird." Rose interrupted him.

All For One gave her a pointed glare before continuing. "You have a hand full of factures throughout your body on top of many scattered cuts. Your heart also had to be monitored due to the stress of everything."

"The real question is, though." Rose had put her hands together in prayer positions and brought them up to her lips as she spoke. "Did I die?" She said as she broke her hands a part, bringing each out to their own side in front of her, and scrunching her face up, bringing her lips a bit out in a questioning look.

All For One took a deep breath and sighed through his nose, not even bothering to answer her question.

Rose began to chat with Toga, who was sitting on her bed, once her conversation with the big man stopped.

Shaking his head at Rose, All For One turned to the other adults in the room. "Watch these two." He said toward Shigaraki and Dabi. As he spoke, though, another conversation was occurring as well.

"If I throw you out the widow, will you die?" Toga asked Rose.

"Nope. You throw to light. I'd totally survive it." Rose answered.

"What if Dabi did it?" Toga inquired with a look of concentration.

"I don't know…wanna try it?"

All For One, shifted his gaze to just Shigaraki as Dabi walked over to the girls the moment his name was mentioned. "Watch those three, _please_."

Shigaraki smiled at that while Dabi feigned hurt and yelled, "Hey!"

"Of course, Sensei." He replied as All For One nodded and left to go and make sure Rose's hero licenses didn't get revoked.

* * *

"OI! Put Rose down, Dabi!"


End file.
